


Too Damn Hot

by SkyFireForever



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Fights, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Lyman wants the window open, but Rutledge wants it closed.





	Too Damn Hot

Lyman Hall was sweating. There were beads of sweat just pouring down his face and he felt as though he might faint. The heat was utterly unbearable. Lyman shook his head, finding it to be almost difficult to breathe. He slowly stood from where he was sitting on the bed and made his way to the window, opening it in an attempt to let a breeze in. 

“What are you doing?” Lyman turned around to see Rutledge standing in the doorway to the bedroom. “Close that.” He ordered, striding across the room and taking the seat that Lyman had previously occupied. 

Lyman frowned, his brows furrowing together. “Whatever for?” He asked, not moving. “It’s hot. I was hoping to let some air in.” 

“Too many flies.” Rutledge wove his hand dismissively through the air, dabbing at his sweaty skin with his handkerchief. “Don’t want them getting in.” 

“It’s  _ hot.”  _ Lyman argued, crossing his arms. “I’d rather the window stay open.” He moved away from the open window, leaving it exposed to the warm air and flies. 

Rutledge scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t ask what you’d rather, now did I?” He challenged. “Close the window.” He demanded, his voice suddenly harsh and cold. “I don’t want flies getting in.” 

“I won’t.” Lyman stood up straighter, eyes narrowing at Rutledge’s harsh tone. “I do not tend to carry out orders put to me in that tone.” He remarked cooly. He took a seat in one of the chairs by the window, hoping for a breeze to flow in. 

Rutledge rose to his feet and crossed the room, shutting the window and locking it. “This is my apartment.” He reminded Lyman. “I will have things as I please.” He turned to the other man, his eyes cold and unforgiving. 

“It’s too  _ hot!”  _ Lyman protested, jumping to his feet. “It’s so hot, Ned. Please, just open the window and let the flies be damned!” 

“You have no business giving me orders in my own home!” Rutledge began to raise his voice. “If I say that the windows shall be closed, then they shall be closed!” 

“Do you have no sense of self-perseverance?” Lyman demanded of the other man. “If the windows remain shut, we shall certainly perish!” He exclaimed, sweat sliding down his brow. 

“That is not the point of it!” Rutledge stepped closer, his hot breath falling on Lyman’s face. Lyman was suddenly overcome with the urge to get Rutledge to  _ shut up,  _ but the man kept going. “This is my home, my  _ property!  _ You have no business-” Lyman grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He didn’t care what Rutledge had to say when his shouting was generating too much heat. Lyman was willing to do just about anything for a moment’s pause. 

Rutledge stiffened at first, clearly not expecting the kiss. He soon growled into Lyman’s mouth and closed his eyes, grabbing the other man and shoving him against a wall. He kissed as he argued: Fiercely and without mercy. The act was comparable to a battle, with the need to win. Rutledge pinned Lyman’s hands above his head, breaking away from his mouth to leave kisses and bites down his neck. Lyman gasped and his eyes slid shut, leaning into Rutledge’s every touch. At least he had stopped talking. 

Rutledge suddenly pulled away completely, leaving Lyman panting against the wall. He smirked at him before returning to sit on the bed. “You may open the window.” He told Lyman flippantly. “But you are to kill any and all flies.” 

Lyman blinked, a little dazed and confused. “I may...what?” He stared at him. “Yes.” He adjusted his shirt. “I shall open the window.” He moved to do so, but paused. “Perhaps we are just as good with it closed.” He remarked, pulling the curtains closed and shrouding the room in darkness and privacy. 


End file.
